creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Earthquakes
This is interesting, it's creative, correct grammar, etc. It's very nice :3 Marukaite Chikyuu! Boku Hetalia! 05:00, May 3, 2012 (UTC) i couldn't finish reading this past the first two entries; you can't open the lights or the television (but you can turn them on/off) and it is generally safe to say that decembers in montreal can be classified as winter time Ludichrist 07:30, May 15, 2012 (UTC) Sorry for the errors, I'm French and English is my second laguage. I will correct those errors, just tell me if you find any others. Thanks Cricri1011 15:11, May 16, 2012 (UTC) Oh and by the way, I am from Montreal. Trust me "winter" of December and winter from January and February are two different things. And sometimes like last December it doesn't feels like ituntil very late. We only had real lasting snow on the 24th of December just in time for Christmas. Cricri1011 15:16, May 16, 2012 (UTC) Woah, that was GOOD. 10/10. I'll nominate it for December's PoTM. You can't handle the truth! 09:18, November 30, 2012 (UTC) As much as I like this pasta, a frw things throw me off: why did the narrator go to the cave? The beast was frozen in the ices of Iceland, which is the second thing that bothers me. There isn't even ice in Iceland, that's Greenland. And I dunno why, but the Atlantians (is that spelled right, or even a word for that matter?) telling the Mayans seemed a bit strange. Don't get me wrong, though. I enjoyed the story minus those few details and the misspellings. --TongueOfSathan (talk) 01:30, December 5, 2012 (UTC) I loved this story! Think it is absolutely superb and for a translation from French to English, that is amazing! C'est du très bon travail: la plupart de mes amis anglophones n'écrivent pas aussi bien en Anglais! Excellent work and I loved the story! What I find hilarious is that I am from Montreal and we did have an earthquake at 3 or 4 in the morning about a month or so ago... Was that what inspired you? I remember my cats freaking out about it... XD Awesome! C'était pas mal man, continue comme ça! Not Stanley (talk) 23:33, March 4, 2013 (UTC) Wow sorry I sorta left this out and forgot about it. But wow thanks. And I DO know Iceland is mostly grass. But there ARE glaciers in Iceland. Enough Ice to hide something. I know it is mostly grass, but not only. And you'd have to change thew whole story to put it in Greenland. So it stays Iceland. And To the questions, there are really no answers. It's a creepypasta. There's not really an explanation, you can't expect it to be perfectly logic. It's an out of the ordinary situations. Yes it's a bit pulled by the hair, but thats how it is. Atlantians left a not to the mayans because they felt like it. It isn't really the time to fight on time periods. And he went into the cage because he is the chosen. What he'S gonna do, how he's gonna do, idk. You decide. All vyou need to know is that he'S the chosen and that he goes into the cave to stop it. That's all. And for the translation, well thanks (: I'm a native French but I learned English really young and i'm pretty fluent, although I aknowledge to have a few mistakes here and there. But I do my best. Again thanks everyone C: Cricri1011 (talk) 02:57, April 2, 2013 (UTC) True about it not needing perfect logic. But what I meant about the cave was that the monster was frozen beneath Iceland, so why would He be hiding in the cave near Montreal? Again, I still like this story (and it is pretty scary), I was just curious. Sorry if it seems like I'm complaining. Stellarvore666 (talk) 22:25, June 19, 2013 (UTC) This is very good!!! I wish I would've read it during December of 2012 lol I'd be scared. 10/10 SElliott765 (talk) 21:38, June 19, 2013 (UTC)